mi trabajo seducir a un uchiha
by sakurasg
Summary: Sakura haruno una chica de 19 años contratada por uchiha itachi su "trabajo"... era seducir a uchiha sasuke para que itachi...
1. ¿por que yo?

Sakura haruno una chica de 19 años contratada por uchiha itachi todo para que el uchiha pague la costosa operacion de su madre su "trabajo" era seducir a uchiha sasuke para que itachi se quedara la gran empresa del gran magnate fugaku uchiha quien iba a jubilarse e iba a dejarle sus empresas a su hijo menor, ya que su hijo itachi habia…

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofa de su casa, estaba muy pensativa por lo que la habian ofrecido a cambio de sanar a su madre, Sakura habia aceptado la propuesta de aquel atractivo hombre aunque muy misterioso , ella no tenia ni idea de cómo era su hermano, y según habia oido ella era un hombre prepotente, frio, muy orgulloso y era un hombre de muchas mujeres según las revistas de alto estanding ademas no entendia por que tenia que hacerlo ella .

Ella tenia que admitir que era muy bonita y llamaba la atención con su pelo extrañamente rosado ojos de color jade y las proporciones eran no muy voluptuosas pero no eran planas, sus pierna estaban torneadas y su fina cara que daba signos de madurez a pesar de su corta edad, ademas ella era muy alegre pero cuando se enfadaba podia ser… un poco agresiva, ademas de ser bastante madura tambien tenia sus momentos de niñeria.

Sakura se habia levantado del sofa donde habia estado sentada la media hora meditando lo que habia ocurrido horas antes habia decidido llamar a su mejor amiga "Ino yamanaka"(si se que no soy muy creativa ^^) se habia dirigido a una mesita que estaba al lado del televisor, su casa no era realmente grande solo tenia una simple cocina con todo lo necesario un pequeño salon con un televisor normanl y con un sencillo sofa, dos habitaciones bien amuebladas pero de tamaño normal.

Sakura cogio el telefono y marco el correspondiente numero y una voz de una chica hablo con calma :

-¿Hola?-dijo la voz correspondiente a Yamanaka Ino.

-Hola Ino soy Sakura necesito hablar contigo es algo importante-dijo Sakura con una voz nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa Saku? Espero que sea una buena noticia-dijo ino con la voz ahora aparentemente preocupada por lo que le iba a decir la Haruno.

-Supongo que es una buena noticia, pero tambien es algo importante que te tengo que contar- dijo sakura ya con la voz calmada.

-De acuerdo ¿quieres que quedemos?-dijo tranquila y con ansiedad por saber lo que le iba a contar su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Si, claro ¿quieres que quedemos en la cafeteria de siempre? – dijo serena sakura

- Claro ¿ a que hora? – dijo Ino

- Mmm dentro de una hora ¿te viene bien? – dijo Sakura

-Si claro, entonces hasta luego, adios Saku – dijo Ino

- Adios – dijo Sakura

Sakura pulso la tecla de colgar y dejo el telefono en la mesita y Sakura se dirigio a su cuarto para cambiarse e ir a la cita con Ino, Sakura abrio su armario y saco un vestido sencillo de color blanco y con flores cosidas de hilo de color plateado, el vestido no tenia escote pero enseñaba un poco sus atributos, Sakura se puso enfrente de un espejo y se empezo a peinar su cabello dejandolo suelto y liso, se puso otra vez delante del armario sacando unas sandalias con un tancon normal ( no de esos zapatos con un tacon de… espero que me entendais) la sandalias eran con tiritas con algunos toques plateados conjuntando perfectamente con el vestido.

Sakura salio andando tranquilamente hacia el bar quedaba a unos veinte minutos de su casa aunque hiciera calor decidio ir andando para dar un pequeño paseo, llego justo a tiempo de lo acordado se sento en una mesa al lado de la ventana para esperar a Ino, una camarera se acerco a sakura para tomarle el pedido, sakura simplemente dijo:

Esperare a que llegue la persona que estoy esperando pero gracias – dijo amenamente mientras le mostraba una de sus sonrisas a la camera.

De acuerdo – dijo la camarera amablemente.

Sakura se dispuso a observar a la gente que pasaba por delante de la cafeteria mientras se tocaba nerviosamente sus cabellos ya que varios hombres la miraban de una forma que digamos que era muy "inocente" , tardo dos minutos en mirar la puerta de la cafeteria donde entro una rubia con una coleta alta con ojos azules como el cielo de verano y un cuerpo envidiable como el de sakura, la chica sonrio al ver a la Haruno, se sento enfrente de ella y empezo a decir:

Dime Saku ¿Qué tenias que decirme? – dijo con entusiasmo Ino.

Mmmm – Sakura no sabia como empezar a decir lo que le tenia que decir a su amiga, estaba muy nerviosa a como iba a reaccionar Ino.

Vamos saku no me puedes dejar asi!! – exclamo Ino

De acuerdo, pero no me grites ¿vale?- dijo calmadamente sakura

Vale, vale lo que tu digas pero cuentamelo – dijo ansiosa la rubia.

Ok, he decidido trabajar para uchiha itachi – dijo suspirando.

Queeee!!! ¿el mayor de los uchiha? pero si es muy guapo!! No deberias estar suspirando!! – dijo Ino intentando no gritar.

Si pero no sabes para lo que voy ha trabajar – dijo otra vez suspirando.

Dime dime! – dijo Ino

Voy a trabajar para que el uchiha pague la operación de mi madre, y como ya sabes esa operación sale muy cara y la unica manera de pagarla es vender la casa, pero al final el tal itachi me a ofrecido trabajar para el pero eso no es lo peor si no que… mi trabajo es intentar que sasuke uchiha, su hermano menor se enamore de mi, ¿entiendes? mi "trabajo" es seducir a su hermano – dijo suspirando.

…. – Ino se habia quedado callada por la impresión, mientras miraba a sakura.

Y… he aceptado el trabajo con tal de que mi madre se cure – dijo sakura al ver que Ino no reaccionaba.

¡pero sakura como vas a seducir a sasuke si no lo conoces de nada! – dijo Ino.

Ya pero para eso uchiha ha decidido de que trabaje para sasuke como su secretaria, ya que como sabes mi expediente de estudios es excelente - dijo sakura.

Si eso tambien pero… ¡vas a trabajar con uno de los hombres mas sexys de japon! – dijo Ino emocionada.

…. – sakura suspiro y se dio cuenta de que su amiga nunca cambiaba.

¡saku te pienso a ayudar con tus modelitos! – dijo Ino mientras le brillaban los ojos por la emocion.

Vale pero que no sean muy escotadas – acepto sakura ya que su amiga era una chica que era muy experta con los hombres.

Entonces es hora de…. ¡las compras! – dijo Ino alegremente mientras daba pequenos aplausos.

Despues, de estar de compras durante toda la tarde llego a su casa y ni se molesto en cenar, se dirigio directamente a su armario, se quito su ropa, y se puso un fino camisón y se acosto en su cama pronto ya que al dia siguiente tendria que empezar con su trabajo y conoceria al tal sasuke su nuevo "jefe" y sakura se durmió.

TIC TIC TIC TIC ( tomaos como un despertador xD!)

Sakura apago el despertador, y se levanto perezosamente de la cama, se dirijio a una silla donde habia dejado el dia anterior la ropa para ir a su nuevo trabajo era un vestido ( para explicar menos porque no se como explicarlo os dejo la foto para que la veais : . ) sakura simplemente desayuno un café muy cargado y unas tostadas con mantequilla, y cuando termino cojio un simple bolso blanco y cogio unas llaves que eran de su coche.

Salio de su casa y llego donde estaba su coche era un simple coche un poco antiguo pero sakura le tenia mucho cariño ya que con el aprendio a conducir, cuando sakura encontro un sitio aparco y bajo del coche, ando hasta que llego a un lujoso edificio que parecia bonito pero para sakura solo era su "infierno".

Lo que sakura no sabia es que en ese edificio ocurririan sus grandes alegrias y tristezas

Espero que os haya gustado, este capitulo es un poco mas aburrido pero el proximo (si lo hay) sera mucho mas interesante, si veo que no hay gente interesada en este fic que por cierto es mi primer lo dejare asi que si vosotros quereis hasta la proxima.


	2. 1era llamar la atencion del uchiha

Sakura respiro hondo y entro por las puertas de aquel edificio, Sakura miro a su alrededor y como esperaba aquel edificio estaba lleno de lujos, Sakura se dirigió a la recepción de aquel edificio pero se quedo parada a diez metros de la recepción, la chica que atendía a las personas estaba hablando con una mujer que era bastante proporcionada en sus atributos su color de pelo era rojo seguramente teñido llevaba unas gafas de montura negra y vestía provocativamente, según lo que había escuchado Sakura aquella mujer se llamaba karin, ella hablaba muy melosamente a Sakura ya de por si no le caía muy bien tal como hablaba a la recepcionista, Sakura se dio los pasos que le faltaban para quedar enfrente de la recepción, y Sakura iba a hablar pero la voz de la pelirroja volvió a hablar diciendo:

Pero quiero ver a mi sasukito-kun – dijo con voz melosa karin

Lo siento señorita pero el señor uchiha esta ocupado, y ahora mismo no puede atender a nadie – dijo seria la recepcionista.

Pero seguro que si sabe quien soy seguro que me atenderá – dijo karin muy segura de si misma.

Lo siento pero le repito otra vez que el señor uchiha me a dicho que no puede hablar con "nadie"

De acuerdo, pero volveré – dijo karin medio gruñendo.

Y karin se fue dando grandes taconazos al suelo de aquel edificio, y Sakura al fin pudo hablar con la recepcionista y le dijo:

- Disculpa, pero necesito saber cual es el despacho de sasuke uchiha – dijo Sakura dulcemente.

- Lo siento pero como he dicho a la anterior mujer, el señor uchiha no puede atender a nadie – dijo otra vez la recepcionista ya un poco aburrida de que todas las mujeres le dijeran que querían ver a su jefe.

- Jajaja, no lo siento pero no es para eso, he venido por que soy la nueva secretaria del señor uchiha – dijo sonriendo la haruno.

-¿Es usted haruno Sakura? – dijo desconfiada la recepcionista.

-Si, lo soy, pero disculpa me podrías decir donde esta el despacho de uchiha sasuke tengo mucha prisa y no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo, pero si prefieres te enseño mi carné de identidad para que no desconfíes de mi ya que por lo visto el señor uchiha es muy solicitado entre las mujeres – dijo esto ultimo casi riéndose.

- Si le soy sincera muchas mujeres pasan por aquí solo para verlo así que lo siento haber desconfiado de usted – dijo avergonzada.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, de verdad simplemente tengo prisa – dijo Sakura rápidamente.

-¡Ah! Claro lo siento el despacho del señor uchiha esta el la ultima planta del edificio – dijo la recepcionista.

- De acuerdo, gracias – dijo andando rápidamente hacia al ascensor.

Sakura dio a la tecla del ultimo piso y espero 1 minuto hasta llegar ya que otras personas se habían metido también el ascensor, cuando el ascensor llego al ultimo piso volvió a respirar hondo y dio un paso hacia delante, delante de Sakura había una puerta de una madera excelente, en ella estaba tallada el signo de los uchiha, donde al lado de aquella lujosa puerta ponía "uchiha sasuke" y al lado de aquella lujosa puerta había una mucho mas sencilla donde ponía "haruno Sakura" y Sakura ando hasta que se quedo enfrente de la lujosa puerta y dio unos golpecitos a aquella gran puerta, Sakura oyó una voz en la que decía:

Adelante – dijo una voz notablemente fría

Sakura abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando al hombre que tenia enfrente de ella, era el hombre mas guapo y sexy que había visto en su vida, aquel hombre de ojos negros muy profundos, cabellos alborotados con toques azulados, su cara era fina como la de una mujer pero su cara era muy masculina su nariz era perfecta y sus labios incitaban a cualquier mujer que los devorarán en un apasionado beso y un cuerpo que debajo del traje seguramente muy costoso, su cuerpo era de infarto.

Sakura se sonrojo pero le desapareció rápidamente y volvió a mirar a su nuevo "jefe" y Sakura sabia que no debía de ser una mujer muy fácil ya que aquel hombre endemoniadamente guapo y atraía a cualquier mujer y según su hermano era un ser frió y arrogante, Sakura miro al hombre que tenia delante decididamente y dio un paso adelante para empezar a hablar:

Señor uchiha, soy su nueva secretaria, haruno Sakura, un gusto – dijo Sakura fríamente.

Hmp – "dijo" el señor uchiha.

Señor uchiha si no le importa iré a mi despacho para empezar a trabajar no creo que le importe ¿no? – volvió a hablar Sakura fríamente

Claro – dijo echando una sonrisa de " esta chica es un reto"

Entonces hasta luego señor uchiha – también sonrió ella.

Sakura salio del despacho de su nuevo "jefe" además Sakura había visto esa sonrisa otras veces donde varios hombre orgullosos le enseñaban esa sonrisa como diciendo "eres un reto y serás mía" a Sakura nunca le habían gustado aquellos tipos tan orgullosos solo por que fueran guapos, pero Sakura nunca había sido una mujer de esas regaladas que van por ahí, ella solo salio con un chico que se enamoro que se llamaba naruto uzumaki ella realmente había querido a ese chico era muy gracioso, divertido y simpático y también era muy guapo, pero Sakura tuvo que cortar con el uzumaki por que al parecer el era el hijo de el gran magnate minato namikaze que era el dueño de las grandes empresas uzumaki, Sakura lo paso muy mal ya que naruto se tuvo que ir a estados unidos a estudiar, naruto le prometió a Sakura que se volverían a ver algún día. Sakura sonrió por sus recuerdos sobre el uzumaki, así que decidió empezar a trabajar ya que su estancia en la corporación uchiha seria realmente dura, muy dura.

Sakura llevaba horas trabajando en aquel edificio, la verdad que Sakura no había pensado que su doble trabajo seria duro, como era la hora de comer decidió llamar a un restaurante chino para que le trajeran la comida al trabajo ya que Sakura estaba demasiado cansada como para estar buscando un restaurante para comer y como le encantaba la comida china decidió llamar, dijeron que tardarían media hora por lo que Sakura aprovecho para seguir trabajando, por lo que no se dio cuenta que su extremadamente sexy jefe estaba delante de ella mirándola minuciosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que Sakura se sintió observada y miro a la cara a su jefe, y le dijo :

¿Qué ocurre señor uchiha? – dijo mirándole con confusión

Haruno ¿te apetece comer conmigo? – dijo sasuke, (pensamientos de sasuke: seguro que cae y que quiere comer conmigo, ninguna se resiste a sasuke uchiha) sonriendo de lado.

Lo siento señor uchiha pero ya he pedido mi comida, así que tengo que rechazar su propuesta – dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

… - sasuke se había sorprendido pero lo había disimulado.

Claro haruno tranquila – volvió a decir fríamente

Por cierto señor uchiha antes cuando estaba en recepción había una mujer llamada karin seguro que con ella quiere comer – sugirió Sakura, ella no entendía de por que se lo había tomado tan enserio que no entendía por que por un momento había sentido celos.

¿celosa? Haruno – dijo sonriendo de lado el uchiha

Ni lo sueñes – dijo mordaz la haruno.

A ¿si? Caerás rendida como todas en las que e posado mi mirada – dijo sasuke acercando su cara a la de Sakura hasta quedar a centímetros de ella

Sakura en ese momento se sonrojo pero el no lo noto, ella notaba como la esencia masculina llegaba ha su nariz, era dulce y atrayente ero eso no era lo suficiente así que dijo:

Eso te lo crees tu "sasukito-kun" – dijo Sakura con voz divertida mientras empujaba al uchiha

Eso ya lo veremos Sa – ku –ra – dijo con voz sensual sasuke

Sasuke se aparto de Sakura y salio de la oficina de ella, Sakura saco una libreta donde ponía

Llamar la intención del uchiha

Acercarme a el.

Conseguir una cita.

Que me lleve a su casa

Que se enamore de mi

EXTRAS:

Bajarle los humos

que sea menos orgulloso

Si Sakura tenía todo planeado pero solo con un propósito: conquistar al uchiha.

Por que cuando Sakura se propone algo lo hace pero Sakura… (Itachi: Sakura te aviso que no te enamores de el – dijo sonriendo itachi)Sakura estaba muy seguro de ello pero una voz dentro de ella le hablo

-inner saku: Sakura aprovéchate de esta y ligate a sasuke-sexy-kun – dijo su inner mientras le brillaban los ojos

-Sakura: déjame, recuerda que esto es para que mama se recupere de su enfermedad, no nos podemos permitir enamorarnos de sasuke – dijo Sakura seriamente.

Hola espero que os haya gustado pero el el proximo capitulo habra mas sasusaku ademas espero que como minimo haya 5 reviews si no no continuare


	3. atrapada

Hola antes que nada quería decir que lo de exigir review era para saber si al menos gustaba mi fanfic, así que lo siento mucho por exigir, pero muchas gracias a los que me han dado su opinión y animándome a seguir a este fanfic, sinceramente esta historia salio de mi aburrimiento pero supongo que lo continuare, así que por cierto lo siento por el retraso por eso saque lo antes posible el segundo capitulo bueno os dejo de hablar y empiezo con la historia ^^ xao.

Capitulo 3

Sakura seguía trabajando tranquilamente despues de la intrusión del uchiha, hasta que la trajeron la comida china ( supongo que si no decía lo de la comida china quedaría mal) Sakura comió tranquilamente hasta que escucho la voz que desde la primera vez que la vio le cayo mal aquella persona ( adivináis quien es?) y que justo iba con la persona que menos quería que estuviera : su queridísimo sasukito-kun (nótese el sarcasmo) si iba con el trabajo que salvaría la vida de su madre, karin iba cogida del brazo de sasuke mirándolo coquetamente, sasuke iba en cambio con una mirada de superioridad dirigida hacia Sakura, definitivamente no tenia que haber dejado la puerta abierta desde que había venido el repartidor de su comida.

Bien, si el quería guerra el la tendría de ello estaba segura Sakura, podría haberla echo eso pero no con una mujer de ir regalada por la vida e ir con unos escotes que dejaban mucha imaginación a la vista, y la falda aunque mas bien se podría decir que sea una micro falda, si karin no competía en nada con ella que mereciera la pena ya que en competir en ser una zorra o una regalada, de eso que de seguro ganaba y la echaban por ser tan experimentada.

Jajaja – se reía interiormente Sakura por sus ocurrencias, pero le hizo subir su humor que ya estaba por los suelos, y definitivamente aunque no le gustaba mucho ser una mujer de seducir a los hombres ahora se lo tomaría enserio en seducir a ese hombre pero no de la manera en que lo hacían las demás mujeres, la mejor forma para que un hombre se fijara en ti es:

Evitarlo.

Si definitivamente eso es lo que haría y además no se había tomado muy enserio eso de seducirlo, no sabia por que, pero esa era la realidad de Sakura haruno. eran las 22:00 de la noche, Sakura ya se tenia que a su casa por lo que empezó ha recoger sus cosas para irse, raramente no había oído que el uchiha se fuera ya ha su casa pero de seguro que con karin ya se había ido a hacer sus "necesidades" masculinas, por lo que Sakura cogio sus cosas ya ordenadas y salio de su despacho y entro en el de sasuke para ver si se había ido, pero se encontró con el uchiha trabajando, Sakura pensó cuando se iría a su casa así que le pregunto:

sasuke ¿Cuándo piensas ir a tu casa a dormir? – dijo una Sakura medio adormilada mientras miraba atentamente al uchiha para ver su reacción.

Mm. ¿Sakura…? – miro fijamente a la haruno mirándola curiosamente quitando de lado su frialdad de siempre.

Señor uchiha ¿no debería estar ya en su casa? – pregunto Sakura curiosamente.

Si ahora mismo me iba, así que ya te puedes retirar – dijo sasuke fríamente

Si eso es lo que hacia ahora exactamente – dijo dándose la vuelta, triste por la muestra de frialdad por parte del uchiha.

Hmp

Sakura salio de la oficina y dio al botón para que el ascensor subiera hasta ese piso, hasta que subió el ascensor pensó como demonios había cambiado la actitud del uchiha hacia ella…

Frió, seductor, sensual, distante y grosero, ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas, si era el hombre mas interesante que había visto además de su aspecto, cualquiera diría que seria el hombre perfecto excepto por su comportamiento hacia las mujeres.

Sakura se metió en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, hasta que una mano impidió que se cerraran completamente, encontrándose con el ojinegro, Sakura estaba sorprendida, eso si que no se lo esperaba, además de estar confundida, sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante al ver lo sorprendida que estaba la pelirrosa, sasuke dio un paso mas adentrándose en el espacioso ascensor, haciendo que Sakura se apartara instintivamente, y dio al botón para que bajara el ascensor, y sasuke aprovecho en ese momento para acorralar a Sakura, mientras que sus aliento se intercambiaban, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ya que nunca le había pasado nada parecido, para ser ella sincera ella ya era virgen puesto que cuando quería mucho a naruto ella todavía no estaba preparada para tener ese tipo de relaciones amorosas.(continuemos con sasusaku^^ )

Sasuke cogio las caderas acorralándolas en un abrazo haciendo que Sakura se acercara más a el, sasuke se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la cara de la haruno hasta que Sakura aparto bruscamente al pelinegro, mientras que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y la pelirosa salía y el pelinegro le dijo:

Sakura… mañana ponte con buena ropa, que viene un socio de la empresa así que sea formal – le decía sasuke mientras sonreía con orgullo.

De acuerdo – dijo Sakura medio enfurecida tal como la miraba el uchiha.

Sakura se metió en su coche y arranco, dirigiéndose a su casa, llego pronto ya que eran ya casi la once, ceno algo rápido y se metió rápidamente en su cama ya que pensaba que el día siguiente seria bastante complicado y lleno de emociones, y así termino el día.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levanto perezosamente, dirigiéndose al armario y Sakura escogió un vestido verde jade como el color de sus ojos, Sakura se puso el vestido y le resaltaba perfectamente su figura y sus pechos, no excesivamente pero los resaltaba, tenia un pequeño escote y el vestido le llegaba a una altura un poco por encima de las rodillas, Sakura se dirigió hacia el baño, y cogio el peine, peinando delicadamente sus cabellos rosados y Sakura cogio una cinta del mismo color que su vestido poniéndosela como una diadema ( igual que en las serie) y además se puso unas sandalias completamente blancas con un pequeño tacón, también se puso una sencilla chaqueta blanca, cogio su bolso blanco, muy bonito y salio de su casa para dirigirse al trabajo, así que se monto en el coche y arranco el motor.

Cuando llego a la zona aparco en el primer sitio que vio, y se dispuso a ir andando al lujoso edificio (lo siento pero es la rutina) cuando entro saludo a la recepcionista con una sonrisa y ando hasta el ascensor y espero hasta que llego a su planta salio del ascensor y vio lo que nunca creería ver en su vida (hasta el momento claro) era…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola espero que os haya gustado, por que a mi sinceramente no me gusta no me vino mucho la inspiración, lo siento tardar casi cuatro días por eso deje el Cáp. 2 el mismo día que lo publique bueno este capitulo lo tenia echo el domingo pero como ya he dicho (creo) he estado en la casa de un familiar por lo que no he tenido conexión a Internet aunque tuviera wifi pero bueno hasta la prox!! ^o^


	4. ¿Naruto?

Sakura tenía enfrente lo que nunca creería poder haber visto, delante de ella tenia un chico de cabellos rubios revoltosos, unos ojos azul zafiro. Si ese era Naruto, y Sakura dijo:

¿Naruto? – dijo Sakura confundida.

¿Eh? – se giro el rubio.

¿Le conoces Sakura? – dijo el Uchiha fríamente.

Eso a ti no te importa – dijo Sakura fríamente.

¿Tú eres Sakura Haruno? – dijo mirando con curiosidad a Sakura.

Si, lo siento te he confundido con alguien – dijo Sakura avergonzada.

No, tranquila alguna vez me a pasado que me confundieran con mi hijo – dijo sonriendo el rubio.

Si – dijo todavía un poco avergonzada.

¡Ah! Por cierto todavía no me he presentado, soy Minato Namikaze – dijo sonriendo Minato alegremente.

¿El padre de Naruto? – dijo Sakura con interés.

Si, así es, solo que Naruto no ha podido venir hoy – dijo todavía sonriente Minato.

Que pena – dijo Sakura tristemente mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza dejando que le caigan unos mechones de su pelo.

Sasuke todavía seguía callado observando como hablaban su socio y su secretaria, hasta que Sakura y Minato dejaron de hablar amistosamente, y se pusieron serios y firmes, y sasuke en ese momento empezó a hablar dirigiéndose a Minato y dando la espalda a Sakura:

Minato, creo que deberíamos de firmar ya el contrato, ya que se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo fríamente Sasuke.

Claro, no hay problema – dijo sonriendo el rubio.

Sakura, tráeme los papeles que hay encima de mi escritorio – dijo Sasuke serenamente.

Vale – dijo Sakura gruñendo un poco ya que la fastidiaba de que el Uchiha no se moviera para coger el los papeles, Sakura se dirigió al escritorio, cogió los papeles y se los entrego al Uchiha, el Uchiha le sonrió orgullosamente a Sakura, y le dio los papeles a Minato, Sasuke dijo:

Bueno entonces a partir de ahora la empresa Uzumaki y Uchiha se alian – dijo sonriendo el uchiha altaneramente.

Claro que si, y para festejarlo he decidido hacer una fiesta en honor a nuestra nueva union – sonrio – asi que espero que vengais – dijo recalcando lo ultimo.

Claro – dijo Sakura sonriendo algremente - ¿por cierto vendra naruto-kun?

Claro – dijo sonriendo con astucia Minato – y tu sasuke ¿vendras?

Hmp – dijo sasuke - ¿a que hora?

A las diez ya que mañana es sabado ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Minato – bueno ya que hemos firmado ya, me tengo que ir a si que adios – dijo Minato saliendo del despacho de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sento en su mesa de trabajo y le dijo a sakura:

Sakura ya te puedes ir a trabajar – dijo sasuke un poco irritado.

Claro, es mi trabajo – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Hpm – pronuncio el Uchiha.

Sakura se dirigio a su despacho, despues de unas cuantas horas decidio irse a su casa a descansar ya que tendria que hacer bastantes cosas, como ir de compras,cuando Sakura llego ceno y se metio en la cama, estando muy nerviosa pues mañana veria a Naruto-kun, Sakura se preguntaba como reaccionaria el Uzumaki, y teniendo preguntas en la cabeza como:

¿Naruto se habria vuelto a enamorar?

¿Todavía sentia algo por ella?

¿Qué pasaria entre el Uchiha y Naruto?

¿Estaria celoso el Uchiha?

¿Reviews?

Todas estas preguntas se responderan el proximo capitulo.

Si, se que el capitulo a sido muy corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer la continuación…

Asi que intentare poner la continuación lo antes posible (y muchas gracias a los que me dan apoyo con los reviews ^^)

Un saludo

Sakurasg


	5. ¡de compras!

Hola antes que nada, quiero disculparme por el anterior capitulo por ser tan corto, pero sinceramente no me dio mucho de tiempo y esta semana he tenido controles todos los días… así que espero que aceptéis mis disculpas ^^, voy a intentar hacer el capitulo mas largo posible bueno sin mas dilatación os dejo con el capitulo.

Sakura se levanto de su cama al oír su despertador, que por cierto no era para nada agradable el ruidito que hacia este. Sakura se estiro durante unos segundos y se dispuso a irse a la cocina a preparar un abundante desayuno, pues como ya había pensado el día anterior seria un día intensamente duro, la pelirosa se puso enfrente de un armario donde estaban las tazas para el desayuno y cogió una taza rosa donde había dibujado un precioso cerezo, la dejo en una mesa que utilizaba para comer normalmente y se dispuso a hacer el café con mucha cafeína, así que cogió la cafetera y lleno con lo que necesitaba esa mañana "café" y lo puso a calentar, espero los minutos necesarios y apago la placa que calentaba el café, cogió su taza y sirvió el café, volvió a dejar la taza en la mesa y se dirigió a otro armario que había en la cocina, lo abrió y saco unas galletitas integrales con un poco de chocolate, se sentó enfrente de la mesita y se dispuso a desayunar, despues de tardar unos quince minutos se Sakura se levanto y limpio lo que había ensuciado, cuando termino se dirigió a su pequeño salón donde cogió el teléfono fijo de la pequeña mesita que había en aquella sala, marco unos números y una voz totalmente le respondió

¿Hola? – dijo su mejor amiga tranquilamente.

Hola Ino, quería pedirte un favor, aunque supongo que te encantaría – dijo sonriendo la pelirosa.

No me digas… - dijo Ino como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Si, necesito ir de compras urgentemente – dijo suspirando pesadamente, por que algunas veces era exasperante como se comportaba algunas veces Ino cuando iban de compras, o algún hombre las miraba pervertidamente cuando salían del probador.

¡Claro! – dijo Ino emocionada, casi gritando.

Bueno… entonces ¿a que hora? – dijo Sakura calmada.

No se, depende lo que necesites comprar – dijo todavía una Yamanaka emocionada.

Pues… - dijo Sakura meditando lo que iba a decir – un vestido de gala y algunas cosas para la cena importante que tendré.

Entonces… ¡dentro de una hora te recojo! – dijo alegremente la rubia.

Vale pero todavía hay algo que te quiero decir – dijo un poco alegre la Haruno.

¡Dime! ¡Dime! – dijo muy interesada la rubia por lo que le iba a contar su amiga, y para lo que hablara alegremente debía de ser algo bueno.

¿Recuerdas a Naruto Uzumaki? – dijo Sakura serenamente.

¿Ese chico que estaba cañón que se fue a América por unos asuntos y que era bastante alegre e hiperactivo? – dijo Ino intentando recordar - ¿el que te gustaba mucho?

Si, ese mismo – dijo la pelirosa.

¿Qué pasa con el? – dijo curiosa la rubia.

El uchiha y el padre de Naruto han hecho un contrato, haciendo que las dos empresas sean aliadas, además de que según Minato, el padre de Naruto, Naruto ha venido a la ciudad por el contrato de las dos empresas, y como ya te he dicho, tengo una cena de trabajo donde estará el – dijo Sakura aceleradamente por lo que le diría la Yamanaka.

¿En serio? ¡que fuerte! Esto debe ser obra del destino – dijo casi riéndose la rubia por lo ultimo dicho a Sakura – además será realmente raro, ya que tienes que seducir a ese bombón y encima que te encuentras con Naruto y… ¿aun lo quieres? – dijo con curiosidad la ultima pregunta la rubia.

Yo… sinceramente no se lo que siento ahora mismo por el – dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada, pero claro que Ino no lo notaria así que no intento quitárselo.

Por cierto, el hermano del bombón ¿sabe que vas a ir a la cena esa? – dijo Ino atentamente por la respuesta de Sakura.

Si, por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo las compras van a la cuenta de Uchiha- San – dijo sonriendo la pelirosa e intentando no soltar una carcajada.

¿enserio? – dijo asombrada su amiga.

Claro – dijo sonriendo la ojijade.

¡OH! ¡que bien! – dijo la ojiazul.

Bueno… entonces nos vemos dentro de una hora ¿No? – dijo todavía sonriendo Sakura.

¡Claro! Bueno ¡hasta luego! Besos – dijo alegremente la ojiazul.

Si besos – dijo esto Sakura y toco la tecla roja del teléfono fijo que sostenía entre sus manos y lo volvió a dejar donde lo había cogido minutos antes.

Sakura ando hasta su habitación y se puso delante de su ya habitual armario y saco un bonito vestido, del mismo color de sus ojos, el color "jade" (link: .net/photo/61/41/108/siempre_bellas/1164093737_ ) y de paso también saco unas sandalias de un taconcito normal, eran totalmente blancas, así que se puso la correspondiente ropa, despues de acomodársela bien, se paro delante de el espejo que había en su habitación y empezó a peinarse delicadamente para no hacerse daño ya que despues de dormir tenia bastantes nudos, pero un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse haciendo que se hiciera daño y mandando una maldición al aire.

Maldita Ino-Cerda – despues de ello suspiro y se dirigió a su puerta y se encontró con su amiga sonriendo alegremente, de además que esta le saludaba con la mano energéticamente y le decía:

Hola Sakura- frentona – dijo Ino sontiendo.

Ino-cerda ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? – dijo con rabia Sakura.

Vale, vale, entonces… ¿estas lista? – dijo con ansias la rubia.

Si, claro – dijo con sarcasmo ya que no le apetecia para nada ir de compras a la ojijade.

Bueno, entonces vamonos, que no tenemos suficiente tiempo – dijo la ojiazul.

Claro sobre todo no tenemos tiempo – dijo otra vez con sarcasmo y bufando un poco por las tonterias que decia su amiga ¡si tenian cinco horas!

Sakura e Ino salieron de la casa de la casa y dirigiendose al coche de Ino que era un "Mini", cuando llegaron al coche, se montaron e Ino arranco el coche, durante su trayecto hablaron de cosas tribiales como: ¿Cómo le iba a Ino con su novio?, ¿Qué tal iba la madre de sakura?, hasta que llegaron al tema de los Uchiha donde Ino pregunto.

¿ Sakura es cierto que los Uchiha son muy guapos? – dijo recalcando Ino lo de "muy".

Si, la verdad es que lo son pero… - sakura iba a terminar lo que iba a decir pero la ojiazul la interrumpio.

¿entonces porque no te ligas a sasuke uchiha? según como lo le llaman por hay "Sasuke-sexy-kun" – dijo la rubia al no entender como no aprovechaba a ese hombre.

Ino, antes que nada te quiero advertir que los Uchiha son realmente frios, arrogantes, insoportables y antisonciales entre ello, hay algunas veces que son intratables – dijo sakura seriamente y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Vale, vale, he entendido la indirecta – dijo mirando a la carretera fijamente – pero recuerda que hoy… ¡invita la casa Uchiha! – dijo esto ultimo la rubia casi soltando una carcajada.

Si eso tambien – dijo sakura tambien sonriendo.

El resto del trayecto estuvieron calladas, pero era agradable ya que no habia ninguna gota de tension en ese vehículo, cuando llegaron al centro comercial que estaba llena de marcas como "Gucci, Giorgio Armani, Prada etc…" la rubia aparco en el primer sitio que encontro ya que el aparcamiento estaba realmente lleno, y pensar que hay gente que se muere de hambre, penso con ironia sakura, ya que ella nunca vestia de marca.

Bajaron ambas del Mini y se dirigieron a la entrada de aquel gran comercial, que mas que nada parecia una mansión, cuando llegaron entraron a la primera tienda que entraron "prada" Ino le dijo.

Sakura metete en el cambiador de alli – dijo señalandolo – mientras que yo busco algun vestido ¿vale? – dijo Ino sonriendo.

Claro – dijo sakura sonriendo, ya que sabia que a Ino le encantaba escoger la ropa que ella se ponia ya que ya era un trabajo buscarla, ¡a claro! Pero antes ella la supervisaba ya que habia prendas que Ino intentaban meter es su vestuario eran un "poco" escotadas, asi que sakura se dirigio al cambiandor, se metio en el y cerro la cortina y empezo a desvestirse, hasta que se quedo en ropa interion, lo que consistia un bonito conjunto negro que se le veia perfectamente bien en sakura, la ojijade tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos para que la rubia entrara con un vestido blanco, era bastante bonito, por lo que la pelirosa cogio el vestido que sostenia su amiga y Sakura le hizo un gesto a Ino para que entrase al cambiador con ella, asi que cuando entro Ino, la ojijade se puso el vestido, (link: . ) le quedaba bien pero Ino no salio convencida, diciendo como excusas como.

Sakura este vestido te queda bien, pero creo que este no es el correcto – dijo Ino sonriendo – creo que podremos resaltar mucho mas tu belleza, ademas que te tienes que ver un poco mas sexy – dijo todavía la Yamanaka sonriendo.

Si tu lo dices… - dijo supirando, pensaba que ya se tendrian que ir.

Bueno voy a buscarte otro vestido, asi que mientras tanto quitate este vestido – dijo señalando el vestido que tenia puesto Sakura.

Vale – dijo la Haruno.

Sakura se quito el vestido y tuvo que esperar otros cinco minutos para que Ino trajera otro vestido para la ocasión, esta vez Ino traia un vestido color marron oscuro a capas, tambien muy bonito, Ino le entrego a Sakura el vestido y sakura se lo empezo a poner, este le quedaba tambien bastante bien (link: ) e Ino le dijo:

Bien, vamos mejorando dijo con una sonrisa ancha – pero tampoco me convence – dijo la rubia, sakura iba a negarse pero Ino antes que ella hablo – bueno, voy a buscar mas vestidos asi que esperame aquí ¿vale? – dijo la Yamanaka, la ojijade simplemente asintio con la cabeza.

Y asi paso una hora todo el rato cambiando de vestidos de todos lo colores y colores, todos eran bonitos, pues Ino tenia buen gusto, pero la Haruno ya estaba que se caia por estar tanto rato en ese cambiador, hasta que Ino entro en el cambiador bastante alegre, de la mano traia una percha que sujetaba a un vestido color jade, sakura dijo.

Es precioso – dijo sakura admirando el vestido que traia su amiga.

¿A que si? Creo que este es el correcto – dijo todavía Ino sonriendo por la cara de sakura mirando aquel vestido – bueno, pontelo que ya quiero ver como te queda – dijo Ino entregandole el vestido a la pelirosa.

Sakura cogio el vestido, lo saco de la percha y empezo a ponerselo lentamente, con cuidado para no romper aquel precioso vestido, la ojijade se coloco bien el vestido, y miro entrañada a su amiga por la cara impresionada que le mandaba la Yamanaka, y sakura dijo:

¿Tan mal me queda? – dijo sakura apenada.

¡No! – dijo enseguida la rubia – al contrario estas impresionantemente hermosa, este vestido te queda a la perfección – dijo Ino sonriendole a su amiga.

¿Segura? – dijo la ojijade insegura - ¡segura! – respondio la Yamanaka.

(vestido pero por la parte de abajo cae no esta sujeto, link: )

Rapidamente las chicas se dirigieron a pagar en donde la chica que estaba en la caja le pidio la tarjeta a Sakura, la pelirosa saco rapidamente la tarjeta de platino que le habia dado Itachi diciendola que gastara todo lo que quisiera, Ino miro impresionada la tarjeta que llevaba su amiga ya que nunca habia visto una tarjeta "Platino" y se la entrego a la chica de la caja amablemente, cuando termino con ella se la devolvio, y sakura volvio a guardarla, la pelirosa y su amiga salieron de la tienda y se pararon enfrente de una joyeria carisima, e Ino señalo un anillo que estaba en el escaparate diciendola:

-¡Sakura! ¡ese anillo es precioso lo tienes que comprar! Ademas de que queda perfectamente a tu vestido, ademas tenemos que aprovechar para ver si hay algun collar y unos pendientes para esta noche ¿no crees sakura? – dijo mirando fijamente a sakura.

S-i cl-aro – dijo tartamudeando un poco ya que no queria gastarse mucho dinero por si Itachi se molestaba, Ino al ver que pensaba sakura le respondio – tranquila Saku recuerda que te dijo que te gastaras todo lo que quisieras – dijo entendiendo a la ojijade.

De acuerdo pero solo eso de joyas ¿vale? – dijo ya sin tartamudear – Si, si pero vamos ya a comprarlo.

El joyero se acerco a la Haruno y a la Yamanaka preguntando que querian, Ino simplemente le contesto al joyero que queria el anillo que habia en el escaparate ( anillo link: .com/03/i/001/02/99/8f87_ )

El joyero cogio rapidamente el anillo y lo metio en la caja y les pregunto que si querian algo mas, sakura le dijo que mirarian algo mas, asi que observaron antentamente la ojijade y la ojiazul la tienda para ver si habia algo que las llamaba la atención e Ino vio unos bonitos pendientes que combinaban perfectamente y los señalo para que sakura los mirara, e Ino le pregunto:

¿Qué te parece sakura? Yo creo que son bastante bonitos – dijo Ino todavía señalando los pendientes.

Si, son perfectos – dijo sakura sonriendo – nos los llevamos – dijo sakura mirando al joyero, el simplemente asintio y la pelirosa y la rubia siguieron mirando antentamente las joyas expuestas hasta que sakura miro un collar atentamente e Ino se dio cuenta de cómo sakura miraba aquel collar por lo que le dijo al joyero:

Nos lo llevamos ¿no Saku? – dijo sonriendo Ino, Sakura solo asintio – señoritas ¿quieres que les cobre ya? – dijo amablemente el señor – si, claro – respondio simplemente la ojijade.

Las chicas pagaron lo correspondiente y decidieron irse ya a la casa de la Haruno por que estaban agotadas y ya era la hora de comer por lo que les gruñia el estomago a ambas, cuando llegaron se detuvieron enfrente del Mini de Ino, Ino abrio el coche y ambas montaron, durante el trayecto hablaron de anecdotas pasadas hace ya bastante tiempo mientras se reian por aquellos momentos realmente graciosos.

Cuando llegaron, la ojijade dejo las bolsas en su cuarto y se dispuso a preparar la comida, cuando termino de hacer la comida ya eran las cuatro y media, por lo que ambas chicas tenian el suficiente hambre que se lanzaron a la mesa para empezar a comer, cuando terminaron ya eran las cinco por lo que ambas decidieron que por lo sudorosas que estaban decidieron asearse y ambas en ese instante pensaron ambas "y luego dicen los hombres que ir de compras no es un deporte" ambas sonrieron ante tal pensamiento, Ino se ducho la primera, mientras que sakura tiraba y limpiaba los restos de su comida, la rubia tardo una media hora en ducharse por lo que la Haruno cuando termino de limpiar se puso a ver la tele para entretenerse un poco, cuando Ino salio de la ducha Sakura se metio rapidamente ya que necesitaba ese baño para relajarse un poco despues de la agotadora mañana, sakura tardo lo mismo que Ino en bañarse por lo que eran las cinco y media, despues del baño se dispuso a secarse el pelo por lo que tardo unos diez minutos, se fue a su cuarto para empezar a vestirse pues la mansión Uzumaki estaba a una hora y media en coche, Ino estaba sentada en la cama de sakura esperandola para ayudarla, asi que la ojijade se puso otra vez el vestido despacio para no romper el vestido se sento en una sillita que estaba enfrente de otro espejo y Ino empezo a peinar a la pelirosa, la Yamanaka tardo una hora en hacerle el peinado a su amiga (link peinado: .es/noticias/bodas/espana/peluqueria-novias/todoboda-tenerife/peinados-para-novias-decididas_ ) y luego tardo tardo otra hora en maquillarla…

Ino no creia ver lo que veia, sakura parecia una supermodelo, estaba que dejaria atontado a cualquier hombre que se fijara en ella, sakura le pregunto:

Ino ¿Qué tal estoy? – dijo sonriendo timidamente.

Sakura… simplemente te lo voy a decir en una palabra, hermosa – dijo sonriendo a su amiga de la infancia.

¿enserio? – dijo todavía un poco timida – claro que si – respondio a sakura.

Bueno ademas ya son casi las ocho y me han dicho que hay atasco por lo que seria mejor que fueramos ya a la mansión ¿no? – dijo Ino algremente.

Si claro – respondio la Haruno con una sonrisa.

Entonces vamonos – dijo tambien la Yamanaka con una sonrisa.

Sakura e Ino salieron de la casa de la Haruno, la rubia tenia razon habia un atasco por lo que llegaron veinte minutos de retraso a la mansión Uzumaki, la pelirosa observaba atentamente aquel gran edificio que costaria unos cuantos millones, la Haruno se despidio de la ojiazul ademas de darle las gracias por ayudarla en escoger la ropa y salio del coche, donde a unos metros estaba la puerta de aque edificio, sakura fue subiendo de escalon a escalon hasta que llego a la puerta, donde el hombre fuertudo que vigilaba la puerta se habia quedado embobado mirando la cara de Sakura hasta que dejo de mirarla y la miro seriamente y la pregunto:

-Por favor, nombre y apellido – dijo todavía un poco embobado el fortachon.

Sakura Haruno – dijo inocentemente la Haruno.

El hombre miro la lista de invitados e hizo un movimiento con la mano para hacer que sakura entrara en la mansión y diciendo el hombre:

-Pase señorita – dijo amablemente el hombre de la puerta.

-Si, claro, gracias – dijo dandole una sonrisa al hombre.

Sakura entro en la mansión y miro alrededor suya hasta que paro en una cabellera rubia con unos cabellos reboltosos y unos ojos azules claritos preciosos, y con un buen cuerpo, y sakura susurro:

¿Naruto-kun? – dijo sakura pensando que todo era una mentira, despues de no ver tanto tiempo al chico.

Instintivamente Naruto se giro al pensar que alguien habia pronunciado, y se encontro con menos esperaba.

¿Sakura…-chan? – pronuncio Naruto al ver a la persona que hace tanto tiempo que no habia visto.

- ¿Haruno? – dijo un tanto embobado al ver a su secretaria mostrando todo su esplendor.

Hola! Siento dejarles con la intriga pero ya estoy un poco cansada, ademas que no me ha convencido mucho el capitulo, espero que a vosotros si ^o^ , bueno intentare poner la conti lo antes posible, intentare ponerlo el lunes, muchas gracias por el apoyo de todo el mundo que deja reviews bueno si quereis mandarme algun correo electronico para darme alguna sugerencia es : 

ATTE: sakurasg o sasusakusg


	6. reencontrando a personas parte 1

Hola… hacia ya un poco de tiempo que no me leíais, sinceramente como dije, que seguramente podría la conti el fin de semana o el lunes…siento mucho la tardanza, otra cosa por cierto es que como al parecer no podéis ver la ropa de Saku . desgraciadamente os diré si no es mucha molestia que vayáis a verlos

Vestido: vestido pero por la parte de abajo cae no esta sujeto, link: http: //bodaestilo .com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2007/11/pronovias_fiesta_ . jpg lo siento si es mucha molestia separar los espacios.

Anillo: http: //i12. ebayimg. com/03/i/001/02/99/8f87_1. JPG

Peinado: http://www. todoboda. es/noticias/bodas/espana/peluqueria-novias/todoboda-tenerife/peinados-para-novias-decididas_2. jpg

Bueno pues ahí tenéis los links, que por cierto tendréis que unirlos, si queréis ver el vestido claro si no es mucha molestia.

Mi correo por si queréis hacerme alguna sugerencia es: sakurasg Hotmail . es

Bueno os dejo con la conti espero que os guste…

Anteriormente…

¿Naruto-kun? – dijo Sakura pensando que todo era una mentira, despues de no ver tanto tiempo al chico.  
Instintivamente Naruto se giro al pensar que alguien había pronunciado, y se encontró con menos esperaba.  
- ¿Sakura…-chan? – pronuncio Naruto al ver a la persona que hace tanto tiempo que no había visto.  
- ¿Haruno? – dijo un tanto embobado al ver a su secretaria mostrando todo su esplendor.

**Capitulo 6 – reencontrando a personas parte 1.**

Sakura se había quedado mirando a Naruto, con la boca entre abierta al verlo tan cerca despues de tanto, Sakura salio de su estado de shock cuando al ver que Naruto había pronunciado su nombre como lo hacia antes, ambos se miraban intensamente, mientras que el Uchiha miraba expectante a la escena que presenciaba protagonizada por su secretaria y otro hombre, la ojijade miraba expectante a su Naruto-kun por lo que diría u haría, hasta que vio que Naruto daba un paso hacia ella despacio, pensando como si la Haruno se fuera a ir corriendo como un conejo asustado al ver a un zorro acechando a su presa, Sakura todavía miraba expectante al Uzumaki al ver que el se había acercado un poco.

POV de Naruto.--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di un paso hacia Sakura-chan despacio, no se por que iba despacio pero seguramente era por miedo a que saliera corriendo, al ver que ella seguía mirándome esperando a que hiciera algo mas, así que di otro paso mas hacia ella un poco mas deprisa, me estaba impacientando, note algo en Sakura-chan distinto, sus ojos brillaban mas de lo normal o ¿era mi imaginación? Por lo que esta vez ande rápidamente, casi corriendo hacia Sakura-chan y la abrace fuertemente mientras yo sonreí alegremente al saber que era ella ya que me había correspondido.

La pelirosa correspondió al abrazo del rubio sonriendo al ver a tan preciada persona encontrársela de nuevo, aunque ella no supiera todavía lo que sentía por el rubio, ella tarde o temprano lo descubriría, Sakura se desprendió de aquel abrazo por ver que la mayoría de la gente que había en esa espaciosa sala les miraban con cara de curiosidad, la ojijade miro a Naruto sonrojada entre la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención de ese sitio, así que intento quitarse el rubor que tenia su cara, hasta que Sakura miro a Naruto por que la había hablado:

Sakura-chan… ¿eres tú? – dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

N-a – Sakura iba a continuar pero un azabachado la interrumpió antes de hablar.

Hola tu debes de ser Uzumaki Naruto ¿verdad? Bueno pues esta es mi secretaria Haruno Sakura – dijo esto ultimo señalando a la Haruno, de además diciéndolo con un tono mas frió de lo usual.

Supongo que tu eres nuestro nuevo socio, es muy fácil reconocerte, ya que siempre andan diciendo que eres una persona realmente fría – dijo naruto burlándose del pelinegro.

Hmp – pronuncio el Uchiha.

De además de hablar poco – dijo también burlándose, despues de eso el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosa que miraba silenciosa aquella pequeña pelea verbal – Sakura-chan, te he echado mucho de menos, espero que tu también tuvieras esos sentimientos.

Naruto-kun… y-o también te he echado mucho de menos –dijo con una sonrisa esplendida.

Dime Sakura-chan por que trabajas con este – dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a Sasuke, el Uchiha en cambio ya le estaba empezando a salir una venita el la frente por el descaro que tenia el Uzumaki al hablar delante de el, no echándole piropos exactamente.

Na-ruto-kun creo que deberías parar ya – dijo suplicante Sakura.

De acuerdo, pero por que me lo pides tú – dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki.

Dobe – susurro el pelinegro, pero el rubio lo oyó.

Baka – dijo diciéndoselo al oído para que la Haruno no oyera al rubio insultar a su jefe.

Chicos – dijo Sakura intimidada por las miradas que se echaban el rubio y el azabache, en ese momento llego un hombre con el pelo azabachado atado en una coleta y los ojos del mismo color que el de su pelo, además de que parecía tener unas ojeras, llevaba un traje negro como casi todos los hombres que habían en la sala.

Me permite este baile – dijo Itachi, refiriéndose a Sakura, mientras que sonreía descaradamente por que ahora las dos miradas asesinas se dirigieron hacia el.

C-la-ro – dijo tartamudeando Sakura al ver a su verdadero jefe delante suya y pidiéndola ¿bailar? Si, esto era verdaderamente raro, y pensar en donde se había metido la pelirosa.

Itachi cojio delicadamente la mano de la ojijade y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile, el le coloco la mano en la cintura de la pelirosa y con la otra mano cogio la mano de la Haruno, acto seguido la pelirosa hizo lo mismo que Itachi, y empezaron a bailar un vals de lo mas clásico y el pelinegro le empezó a decir a la pelirosa:

-¿Qué tal te va con mi hermano? – dijo serenamente el Uchiha en el oído de ella, la Haruno por la cercanía que tenia con su jefe se había sonrojado.

De momento creo que bien – dijo la pelirosa susurrando, con todavía el sonrojo en su tez pálida, aunque ella no lo creyese le daba un toque angelical.

Bueno, entonces no te importara que haya un pequeño obstáculo ¿no Sakura-san? – dijo serenamente el Uchiha todavía susurrándola al oído.

¿Qué tipo de obstáculo? – dijo curiosamente la ojijade mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Itachi, lo que ella no se daba cuenta que dos personas les estaban mirando bailar con su jefe, y no miraban muy felices a la pareja de baile.

Una mujer – contesto simplemente, mientras sonreía por las miradas que recibían.

¿U-na m-ujer? – contesto la ojijade sin poder creérselo, y tartamudeando un poco.

A si es – contesto el pelinegro divertido por la cara que estaba poniendo la Haruno.

¿Qué tipo de mujer? O sea, me refiero que significa para el – dijo todavía un poco curiosa.

La primera mujer de su vida, se deshizo de la virginidad con ella y fue su primera novia – dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

Mm., pues ¿Cómo es ella? ¿y su carácter? – dijo la ojijade con interés.

Pues ella es muy arrogante, puede parecer un angelito pero en realidad es el mismo demonio, es muy mimada, pues es hija de uno de los grandes dueños de una cadena hotelera, y físicamente, por si acaso te he traído una foto suya – dijo Itachi mientras le entregaba la fotografía a la Haruno, justo en ese instante se separo del pelinegro, pues ya se había terminado la canción que habían estado bailando.

Sakura en ese instante salio de la pista de baile y fijo su mirada en el pelinegro con destellos azules, el no estaba solo, sino que estaba besándose con una mujer de pelo rubio, ojos color marrón chocolate con tonos rojizos, su cara era fina, con un cuerpo no mucho mejor que el de Sakura, pero lo importante es que estaba besándose apasionadamente como si nada, delante de todas las personas, Sakura ya suponía que ocurriría esto, por lo que miro la foto que le había dado Itachi-san, y al parecer era la misma mujer que ahora mismo se estaba besando con el ojinegro, definitivamente ese trabajo le estaba sacando de las casillas a Sakura.

Continuara….

El próximo capitulo:

-zorra – grito una mujer en un espacio en el que no había nadie – te juro que si no te alejas de el te pasara algo muy malo – dijo esta con maldad.

-¿Cómo que? – dijo la otra como retándola.

-ya lo veras – dijo esto y salio de la sala.

¿Qué pasara entre Sakura y la nueva mujer?

¿Cómo saldrá Sakura de ese apuro?

¿Sakura sigue enamorada del Uzumaki?

¿A quien preferida Sasuke, a la Haruno o a su primera novia?

Hola, siento que este capitulo haya sido bastante corto, pero sobre todo como pone en el titulo del capitulo son dos reencuentros, por lo que este es el de Sakura y el de Naruto, y el otro será el de la tipa y Sasuke. Si, la otra que me inventado ya me cae mal solo con haberla echo unas líneas, intentare hacer la continuación lo antes posible, pero no se si lo he dicho ya pero mi abuelo esta en el hospital, por lo que me he puesto un poco depre a escribir, lo siento de verdad, así que espero continuar lo antes posible, por que hasta yo espero la continuación con ansias.

Un saludo sakurasg y sasusakusg.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, por que sin ellas no podría continuar esta historia:

BlessTheDevil

nena-uchiha22

kisuili

YukikO soi io

asukasoad

Nanfy-Uchiha

Megumi No Sabaku

kadLa

kiirshy

asukasoad

yoceh_16

setsuna17

Sakuritta Uchiha

Haruka17718

Criss

Marianita

Paola

nadeshko-hime

sakuracr

sukii

valeUchiha

ObsessiveTemporary

Espero que me sigais dejando reviews y apoyandomen grax ^o^

Hasta la proxima!!


	7. competencia

Hola espero que os haya gustado el capitulo anterior, bueno no se que mas comentaros de momento, a si por favor, **a la gente que lee el fic os agradecería bastante que dejarais un review porfas**, bueno os dejo con el fic xaoo.

**Capitulo 7, ****reencontrando a personas parte 2**

Sakura no sabia el por que, pero se sentía como traicionada al ver aquella escena que presenciaba en aquel mismo instante, Sasuke se llevo a aquella extraña mujer a un lugar mas apartado para hacer cosas que ni ella misma sabia, por lo que los siguió, aunque ella no sabia por que lo seguía ya que Sasuke era libre de hacer lo que el quisiera en aquel mismo instante, pero algo de aquello oprimía a Sakura el corazón, Sakura los siguió hasta que al parecer entraron en una habitación que estaba cerca del salón, aquella mujer empujo la puerta con sus caderas, pero no se cerro completamente la puerta, por lo que dejo una rendija para mirar lo que hacían, Sakura miro por aquella rendija con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que veía, aquella mujer pasaba sus manos por los abdominales del pelinegro, ya que este ya no tenia nada puesto que le tapara su parte de arriba, dejando expuestos sus brazos bien musculosos, no exageradamente y su tableta de chocolate, en resumen, se le veía extremadamente sexy, Sakura estaba extremadamente sonrojada, como un tomate maduro, o como un niño viendo a sus padres cosas que ellos hacen en la intimidad, en conclusión, Sakura no había perdido su virginidad, lo máximo que llego a hacer fue darse un morreo con Naruto, ella sinceramente no le parecía muy adecuado perder la virginidad en el momento en que salía con Naruto, pues ella pensaba que se la tenia que dar a su "persona especial",no es que no quisiera a Naruto, al contrario lo quería, y mucho, solo que pensaba que como muchas chicas de su edad, diciendo que le "molaba" algún chico con el que perdía la virginidad, y luego a la semana siguiente, el o ella cortaban diciendo que le gustaba otra persona, o alguna que otra tontería, ella no pensaba así, la pelirosa pensaba que hasta que estuviera completamente segura de hacerlo y como mínimo a los dieciséis ya que antes de esa edad nadie estaba "cuerdo" de saber lo que hacían, para ella lo de su primera vez era como algo sagrado, algo muy especial que solo se podía hacer una vez en la vida.

Sakura siguió mirando por aquella rendija, ahora la chica no estaba tapada por la parte de arriba menos por su sujetador negro que no tapaba casi nada de sus pequeños pechos, el vestido únicamente tapaba la parte de abajo, aunque de eso el ojinegro ya se estaba ocupando de meter la mano por debajo del vestido de esa mujer, la ojijade ya suponía a donde iba a parar aquello, por lo que dejo de mirar por aquella rendija, ella estaba tan abstraída por las imágenes que estaba viendo en unos instantes que siquiera se percato de los gemidos de la mujer, la pelirosa se alejo de la puerta dando un paso hacia atrás, y quedando un metro de aquella puerta de donde salían los gemidos, la ojijade decidió que no merecía estar mas tiempo en aquel pasillo para ver aquellas imágenes que no eran mucho el gusto de Sakura, así que fue andando rápidamente, pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y se callo al suelo, Sakura en ese instante pensaba en donde leches se había metido por que al parecer los gemidos de la habitación en donde había estado espiando se habían silenciando, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto le dolía el tobillo derecho por lo que se lo toco suavemente para ver que problemas tenia este.

POW de Sakura.

Me caí al suelo por descuidada, pero también por los zapatos que me había dado Ino, un "poco" mas grandes de los que habituaba a utilizar diariamente, me di cuenta que los gemidos que provenían de la habitación donde estaba Sasuke y la mujer se habían silenciado, por lo que intente no gritar al darme cuenta que me dolía bastante el tobillo derecho, por lo que toque delicadamente el tobillo para examinarlo, murmure.

¡Mierda! Por esto tendré que estar tres días sin hacer nada – murmure.

Sinceramente sabia lo que me pasaba por que mi padre era medico, por lo que atendía muy bien a sus explicaciones de además a su jefa "tsunade" Decidí llamar a Naruto-kun, por que no iba a interrumpir al Uchiha en su hora de "relax" además recordé que Minato me dio el numero del móvil de Naruto "por si acaso" justo en ese momento iba a sacar el teléfono móvil pero algo me saco de lo que iba a hacer, ya que oí justamente unos pasos que venían hacia mi, por lo que levante la mirada y vi a Sasuke andando hacia mi, le mire con una cara de terror al verlo hacia mi, estaba completamente vestido, pero sus ropas estaban desordenadas, y sus cabellos azabaches estaban mas desordenados de lo que habitualmente estaban, yo sabia el porque, pero yo esperaba, no, suplicaba que el no supiera la razón por la que el estaba así, me sonroje violentamente ya que se me había quitado el anterior sonrojo, para evitar que se acercara mas de lo debido y se pusiera a interrogarme el por que estaba en aquel lugar, por lo que rápidamente saque mi móvil y marque rapadamente el numero que me había dado Minato antes, escuche los sonidos que se escuchan normalmente de cuando llamabas a alguien, pero ese alguien "Naruto" no me contesto, gemí de desesperación, al ver que quedaban unos diez pasos para que el llegara hasta mi lugar.

FIN del POW de Sakura.

^ô^o^o^o^^o^^o^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

El pelinegro se dirigía rápidamente hacia Sakura despues de haber escuchado un golpe seco en el pasillo, por lo que dejo su "relax" con la chica que le estaba desnudando, la verdad que para la esa chica dejo de significar algo para el despues de haber roto con ella, para el las mujeres eran útiles solo para dos cosas:

-Para satisfacer a los hombres en el sexo.

-Para producir descendientes.

Aunque el, se había metido con mujeres solo interesadas en el, por su físico y por su dinero, la única mujer a la que quiso fue a su madre Mikoto, ella era muy buena, demasiado buena para su padre ya que el únicamente la trataba para ampliar sus descendientes, en cambio ella como una ilusa se enamoro perdidamente de el, Sasuke odiaba a su padre por no atenderle o ponerle la atención suficiente a su hijo, de además únicamente su padre hablaba todo el rato sobre Itachi.

Sasuke llego hasta donde estaba Sakura y la cogio del hombro y empotro a la pelirosa en la pared, en ese momento la ojijade gimió de dolor, el pelinegro puso cada brazo en la pared, así dejando a la pelirosa acorralada, esta respiraba agitadamente por el dolo que sentía, ya que le dolía mucho el tobillo al estar de pie, Sasuke empezó al hablar:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eh? – dijo el pelinegro con una mirada casi diabólica.

-Y-o solo estaba andando por la mansión por lo que me perdí y empecé a andar rápidamente y me caí – dijo la pelirosa sollozando.

-¿A si? Pues yo pienso que estabas haciendo otra cosa – dijo macabramente el pelinegro, además de que se estaba acercando más a Sakura.

-¡Aléjate de mi! – grito la pelirosa gritando y sollozando a la misma vez.

-¿Por qué? – dijo el azabachado, un poco interesado.

¡Por que soy virgen! – grito la ojijade y también llorando, ella ya había explotado.

-¿Vir-gen? – susurro el pelinegro.

-S-i – susurro la Haruno – y ahora… ¡quitate! – grito la Haruno empujando al pelinegro que no reaccionado todavía, y la pelirosa salio lo mas rápido posible que le permitía su adolorido pie y se encerró en una habitación.

Mierda – susurro el azabachado, mientras metía un puñetazo en la pared.

Al parecer la mujer que estaba antes con el Uchiha, había presenciado lo que el azabachado le había hecho a la pelirosa, así que ella decidió que iría a hacer una "agradable" visita a Sakura, por lo que decidió dirigirse ya donde estaba la pelirosa.

Sakura intentaba llorar lo menos audible posible, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba, ella estaba en la esquina de ese cuarto apoyada en la pared, la ojijade decidió dejar de llorar, por los hombres, ella tenia que esforzarse para salvar la vida de su madre, de momento eso era lo mas importante en ese instante, ella seria casi todo lo opuesto que era en ese instante, solo por ella.

Aquí comenzaba la nueva Sakura Haruno, así que esta se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en aquella habitación y se echo agua en la cara, quitando todo rastro de lágrimas que había soltado anteriormente, salio del cuarto de baño y se sentó en la silla más próxima para meditar lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.

Hasta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta, la pelirosa simplemente dijo:

-Adelante – dijo ya serenamente la Haruno.

La pelirosa vio delante de ella a la mujer de la foto, si era exactamente ella, miraba impresionada la pelirosa a la chica de delante de ella la otra simplemente sonrió fríamente, la mujer rubia se acerco a la pelirosa y empezó a hablar:

Supongo que tu eres Sakura Haruno ¿verdad? – dijo la chica con voz de niña buena.

Si, a si es, ¿Qué quieres de mi? – dijo la ojijade sin confiarse de la rubia por lo dicho con Itachi.

Quiero que te alejes de sasuke-kun – dijo fríamente la rubia.

¿Por qué, si yo solo soy su secretaria? – dijo también fríamente la pelirosa.

Por que he visto como te mira el –dijo simplemente la rubia.

No me pienso alejar de el solo por que tú lo digas – dijo retadoramente la ojijade.

Zorra – grito la mujer rubia en el espacio que solo estaban ella y la pelirosa – te juro que si no te alejas de el te pasara algo muy malo – dijo con maldad.

¿Cómo que? – dijo la Haruno retándola.

Ya lo veras – dijo, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, y antes de salir de ella dijo – por cierto, mi nombre es Nanami _Hyūga_.

Y la Hyuga salio de la habitación.

¿Reviews?

Pequeño adelanto:

Sakura te dije que perderías – dijo fríamente.

¡Suéltame! – dijo gritando la Haruno.

Si eso es lo que quieres – dijo sonriendo macabramente.

Hola espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, lo he hecho mas largo, yo creo por lo menos que ha estado interesante, así que espero que me dejéis algún review por lo menos por favor, enserio de que me siento animada cuando los leo ^0^

Sasuke empezo al hablar:

de pies a la pelirosa acorralada, esta respiraba agitadamente por el dolo que sentia, ya que le doli

Nanfy-Uchiha: muchas gracias, de verdad agradezco mucho tu apoyo, sinceramente este fin de semana tendré mas tiempo (supongo) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^-^

setsuna17: tranquila tarde o temprano eso aparecerá, muchas gracias por el review.

Megumi No Sabaku: uy lo siento de verdad hacerlo hecho tan corto, pero este creo que es mas largo que el anterior, ¡oh! Gracias al parecer tengo buen gusto (jeje es broma ^-^) grax.

Asukasoad: Si te voy a decir una cosa, ambos tendrán mucha competencia, sorry por el Cáp. Corto, supongo que tendré que escribir con letra más pequeña jeje.

**Dani_girl**** : muchas gracias de verdad ^^**

Un saludo sakurasg y sasusakusg.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, por que sin ellas no podría continuar esta historia:

BlessTheDevil

nena-uchiha22

kisuili

YukikO soi io

asukasoad

Nanfy-Uchiha

Megumi No Sabaku

kadLa

kiirshy

asukasoad

yoceh_16

setsuna17

Sakuritta Uchiha

Haruka17718

Criss

Marianita

Paola

nadeshko-hime

sakuracr

sukii

valeUchiha

ObsessiveTemporary

Espero que me sigais dejando reviews y apoyandomen grax ^o^

Hasta la proxima!!


	8. encuentro inesperado

Hola de nuevo! Lo siento por la tardanza pero mis notas bajaron notablemente y me quitaron mi ordenador… hoy sinceramente sere capaz de subir este capitulo por pura suerte e intentare hacerlo lo mas largo posible, espero ser capaz. Bueno supongo que pensareis que soy un poco petarda por daros esta pequeña charla, pero os aviso que el proximo capitulo puede tardar hasta que llegue el verano, espero que me comprendais.

ATTE: sakurasg

Cuando la tal Nanami salio de la habitación Sakura saco de nuevo su movil para llamar otra vez a Naruto, haver si esta vez tenia mas suerte que anteriormente. Ella marco los numeros velozmente, empezaron a sonar los pitidos correspondientes, hasta que la voz correspondiente a Naruto contesto.

-¿Diga?- dijo la hiperactiva voz del rubio.

Hola Naruto, soy Sakura, queria pedirte un pequeño favor – dijo un poco adolorida la pelirosa.

¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡claro te hare cualquier favor, solo dimelo? – dijo un poco preocupado el rubio.

Tranquilo Naruto, solo me cai cuando andaba por un pasillo de tu casa, lo malo es que me e torcido el tobillo y creo que no me puedo mover, ¿si podrias venir?- dijo la pelirosada.

¡Claro! Solo dime como es la habitación para saber donde estas – dijo el chico.

Mmm haber, tiene una cama matrimonial con sabanas doradas, y encima de la cama hay un cuadro colgado en la pared de una mujer pelirroja con un vestido dorado tambien… - iba a continuar, pero Naruto hablo cuando ella iba a continuar.

¡Ya se donde estas! – dijo alegremente el – Voy para alla, asi que no te muevas Sakura-chan!

Vale – dijo la Haruno.

Acto seguido Sakura colgo el movil y susurro.

-Ash, Naruto-kun tan inocente como siempre – sonrio ella - ¿Cómo quieres que me levante si me duele mucho el tobillo? – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

A los cinco minutos aproximadamente llego Naruto a al cuarto en donde se encontraba Sakura, este cojio a Sakura como si fueran recien casados, y aquel acto hizo que Sakura se sonrojada violentamente, este no se dio cuenta, pero despues de ello el rubio poso sus labios en la mejilla de la pelirosa, asi dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Gracias Naruto-kun – dijo ella sonriendole calidamente.

¡De nada Sakura-chan! Ademas esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos – dijo el alegremente.

FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andaba una pequeña chica muy mona, ella tenia el pelo corto, de un extraño color rosado, y unos ojos jades que reflejaban su felicidad. Tambien tenia puesto un vestidito verde y unas sandalias blancas.

Ella estaba acompañada de un chico tambien por un chico pequeño con unos cabellos rubios alborotados y con los ojos azul cielo, este tenia cojido de la mano a la pequeña chica, mostrando una esplendida sonrisa, y con un pequeño sonrojo apenas notable.

Ambos estaban felices, pues por fin habian ido juntos a las orillas de un rio, acto que se prometieron hace ya un tiempo.

La pelirosa andaba tranquilamente por las orillas del rio, pero acto seguido se sorprendio notablemente pues se habia tropezado, asi comenzando a caer en el pequeño rio, el rubio intento evitar esta caida pero lo unico que hizo fue caerse tambien con la chica.

Ambos completamente empapados, por ello la pequeña se sintio completamente culpable, por lo que empezo a llorar.

-¡Lo siento Naruto-kun! ¡todo a sido mi culpa! – dijo mientras salian de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas.

¡o no! no a sido tu culpa Sakura-chan – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le dio un profundo y calido abrazo, la pelirosada correspondio aquel abrazo, se quedaron asi dos minutos mas, pero salieron rapidamente del agua para no coger un resfriado.

Cinco minutos despues…

Sakura y Naruto estaban completamente rojos, pues ambos estaban completamente desnudos, espalda contra espalda, ambos esperando a que sus ahora humedas ropas se secaran.

FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos empezaron a reirse calidamente mientras les salian sin querer pequeñas lagrimas.

Sakura y Naruto llegaron donde estaba todo el mundo, lo que hizo que se sonrojara aun mas por como Naruto la tenia cogida, estaba hasta la pe… Nanami y… Uchiha, lo que hizo que Sakura pusiera totalmente seria aun con el sonrojo.

Este tan solo la miro intensamente y… era su imaginación o el Uchiha les miraba con celos, no, imposible.

Naruto la llevo hasta un chico bastante atractivo, este tenia el pelo marron oscuro y unos ojos extrañamente color perla, llevaba puesto un traje como todos los presentes que vinieron a la fiesta.

Este simplemente la miro como si fuera un leon buscando a su presa, pensaba Sakura, pero mas bien la miraba con una mirada tipo a las que le habia mandado anteriormente el Uchiha, una totalmente mirada seductiva, Naruto se percato de esto.

Neji, tu eres medico ¿verdad? – dijo el rubio con un poco de ira, muy raro en el.

Si, ¿Por qué?- dijo este friamente – dijo Neji.

Em Naruto-kun ¿puedes bajarme ya? – dijo con vergüenza ella.- claro – dijo el mientras bajaba a la haruno cuidadosamente.

Neji, es que Sakura-chan se a caido y se a torcido el tobillo y necesita que alguien se lo cure. – dijo el rubio un tanto serio.

Supongo que hoy podre hacer una ecepcion – dijo mirando a Sakura intensamente.

De acuerdo entonces ire con vosotros – dijo el rubio.

Pero una voz que pertenecia a Minato, el padre de naruto le llamo para que este le presentase a unos cuantos socios de la empresa, al rubio no le quedo mas remedio que tener que ir donde estaba su padre y unos cuantos empresarios mas, antes de irse se disculpo con la Haruno al no poder acompañarla, por lo que dejo a Sakura y a Neji solos.

Este cogio en brazos a la pelirosa dejandola notablemente sorprendida por aquel acto, pues aquella confianza dejaba perpleja a la chica, o podria ser tambien que fuera un acto de caballerosidad por parte del chico, aunque en ese instante el hizo algo que la hizo recordar al Uchiha, "una sonrisa arrogante"

POW Sakura Haruno.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji me cogio en brazos, como anteriormente lo habia hecho Naruto-kun, acto que me dejo notablemente sorprendida, por tal confianza que habia tomado conmigo en tan solo cinco minutos, este simplemente se limito a sonreirme arrogantemente, acto que me recordo a una persona que no queria ver para nada.

Neji salio del salon cuando todavía todas las miradas estaban posadas en nosotros dos, este ando por unos cuantos pasillos, hasta que llegamos a una puerta, el chico abrio cuidadosamente la puerta, y entramos en la habitación decorada maravillosamente, Neji me dejo sobre la cama, esta estaba muy blandita, como a mi me gustaba.

Neji se dirigio al baño donde se demoro en estar ahí dos minutos, luego se coloco delante mia y empezo a curarme mi malherido pie, mientras salian de mi boca pequeños gemidos de dolor.

FIN DEL POW------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El termino de ponerle los vendajes, inesperadamente me senti un poco mejor.

-Gracias – dijo la Haruno, mostrandole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Este se acerco peligrosamente hacia la pelirosa, esta retrocedio un poco la cabeza, pero esto no evito que el chico empezara a besarla apasionadamente, la ojijade sin darse cuenta empezo a correspoderle el beso al chico, mientras le tocaba el pelo y le abrazaba.

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, por que no he podido hacer nada mas, espero que pueda continuar el fic en el fin de semana… espero veros ahí

DEJAD REVIEWS POR FAVOR… os aseguro k me animan muchisimo =)

ATTE: sakurasg

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, por que sin ellas no podría continuar esta historia:

BlessTheDevil

nena-uchiha22

kisuili

YukikO soi io

asukasoad

Nanfy-Uchiha

Megumi No Sabaku

kadLa

kiirshy

asukasoad

yoceh_16

setsuna17

Sakuritta Uchiha

Haruka17718

Criss

Marianita

Paola

nadeshko-hime

sakuracr

sukii

valeUchiha

ObsessiveTemporary

Espero que me sigais dejando reviews y apoyandomen grax ^o^

Hasta la proxima!!


	9. accidentes

Hola de nuevo!! =) jeje no me tardo mucho en hablaros por lo que pongo el siguiente capitulo besos!

POW Sakura Haruno -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía besando a Neji, pero… ¡por que le estaba besando si nos acabábamos de conocer!

Aparte a Neji de mí, y mire impresionada y completamente aturdida por mi comportamiento poco normal. Neji simplemente me miraba serenamente y empecé a hablar.

¿Por qué me has besado Neji-san? – dije balbuceando.

Supongo… porque esta noche estas irresistible, al parecer no me recuerdas, ¿verdad Sakurita? – dijo mostrando una sonrisa un tanto… ¿Burlona?

¿De que se supone que me tengo que acordar? – dije con curiosidad.

Que pena que no te acuerdes de tu ex-prometido – dijo Neji mirándome intensamente.

¿Me estas diciendo que anteriormente fui tu prometida? – dije sorprendida… ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo nunca he estado prometida con nadie!

Pues es cierto, tu padre hizo un trato con nuestra familia para que nuestras compañías se uniesen – dijo el.** Hyūga**

¿Empresas? Yo no tengo ninguna empresa… y mi padre desapreció cuando yo todavía era pequeña – dije extrañada.

Sabes el nombre de tu padre ¿verdad Sakura? – dijo sonriendo Neji.

No… mi madre nunca me lo dijo – dije tristemente.

De acuerdo, te lo diré – dijo sonriendo arrogantemente – tu padre se llama Makoto Namae.

¿Namae? Me suena mucho – dije intentando recordar de que me sonaba aquel nombre.

Supongo que te sonara de Namae"s corporation"s, es una de las mayores empresas de comunicación – dijo Neji.

Pero… ¿sigue vivo? – dije con los ojos iluminados de emoción.

Así es, todavía sigue dirigiendo la empresa, supongo que querrás verlo ¿no? – dijo Neji.

Bueno… no se si quiero verle después de que nos halla abandonado a mi y a mi madre…. Si no te importa ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, ahora mismo estoy un poco aturdida después de todo lo que a pasado y me has dicho. – dije un poco nerviosa.

Salí de la habitación que me había llevado Neji, ande por los pasillos, pero pensé que me había perdido, hasta que choque contra alguien que me daba la espalda.

-¡Auch! – Me queje por la sorpresa de aquel tacto, pero había algo que desprendía aquel hombre que ahora mismo no recordaba de que, hasta que le mire a la cara - ¡Sasuke! –retrocedí por instinto.

-Sakura… - dijo Sasuke un poco… ¿Apenado? El me intento coger la mano pero yo me aparte.

Lo siento Uchiha pero esta noche solo deseo que esta noche no me molestes.

¡Espera! – dijo mientras me cogia de la mano para no dejarme ir – no entiendo lo que pretendes Uchiha pero ahora no es el momento para que me empieces tutear – dije bastante molesta mientras me soltaba del agarre de Sasuke.

Hmp… si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo por primera vez te haré caso, pero no creas que esto se a acabado – dijo el con su tono frió y arrogante… como odiaba cuando se comportaba así.

Salí rápidamente del pasillo antes de que pudiera alguna otra palabra que pudiera detenerme para irme… Esta noche había sido demasiado para mi, no entendía como había ocurrido todo esto, primero Sasuke intento algo conmigo y su "noviecita" me amenazo, segundo me empecé a besar como si Neji fuera mi amante, descubrí que mi padre era el dueño de una de las mas grandes corporaciones y por ultimo Sasuke intento ¿disculparse? Algo de verdad difícil de creer.

Decidí irme ya a casa por que el día de hoy había sido bastante duro, y mañana me tocaría el interrogatorio de Ino.

Para no molestar a Ino llame a un taxi, cuando llegue a mi casa caí rendida en la cama…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente.

Estaba en mi cama, todavía con los ojos cerrados, todavía estaba un poco adormilada por el motivo de que me había despertado hace unos diez minutos, pero no me levante de la cama por que no tenia suficiente fuerza, todavía estaba agotada física como emocionalmente.

En ese momento decidí encarar a mi "padre" para decirle que pagara la operación de mi madre, si eso ocurría simplemente renunciaría a mi trabajo de seducir al Uchiha, si, así definitivamente no tendría que batallas con mis desconcertantes sentimientos hacia Sasuke este seria el fin de esta historia…

Sakura fue a ver a su padre, este dijo que le ayudaría en lo que quisiera, pero lo que mas extraño a Sakura, fue que cuando hablo sobre el tema el tenia una mirada triste, pero igualmente acepto pagar la operación…pero a cambio Sakura tenia que heredar las empresas de su padre, aparte de pasar mas tiempo con el.

Ella acepto sin problemas pues quería saber mas de su padre, antes de irse ella Makoto hizo una llamada al hospital en el que estaba su madre, al día siguiente se haría tal operación. Por lo que decidió Sakura ir a ver ese día a su madre.

Ese día no me quedo mas opción que ir al hospital con Nanami, dado que ella me había estado suplicado toda la santa mañana, diciendo las tonterías mas grandes que había escuchado en toda mi vida como "Sasuke-kun el medico seguro que el medico me quiere matar" " ¡pero Sasuke-kun si tu no vienes conmigo seguro que me desmayo!" y así toda la mañana, como quería que me dejara en paz le dije que iría, aun que en realidad no quería ir en absoluto…tenia muchas cosas mas importantes que hacer que ir con una mujer que se estaba quejando todo el rato por que la iban a sacar sangre.

Conduje hasta el hospital, y luego aparque en el parking de este, cuando baje del coche Nanami se pego a mi como un chicle, durante el tiempo que caminamos la ignore, hasta que llegamos a una puerta donde ponía "extracción de sangre" entramos en la habitación y esperamos hasta que nos llamo una enfermera.

Al fin – susurre, habíamos estado esperado unos veinte minutos y desde chicas de trece años hasta setenta me miraban con cara lujuriosa, evite esas miradas pues en este momento no tenia ganas de estar con ninguna mujer.

Cuando salimos ya habían pasado diez minutos, le dije a Nanami que tenia que ir al baño, por lo que ella estuvo esperando alrededor de los aseos.

POW Sakura Haruno-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Salí de la habitación del hospital, donde estaba ahí reposando desde que se puso enferma.

Estaba bastante alegre por que estaba casi segura de que mi madre se recuperaría, empecé a andar por los pasillos hasta que llegue a las escaleras, iba a empezar a bajar, hasta que sentí que alguien me empujo y empecé a caer bastante sorprendida…

Y luego… Todo negro…

----------- POW Nanami **Hyūga --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1 minuto antes.**

**Estaba esperando a Sasuke-kun, apoyada en la pared, esta bastante relajada y un poco mareada después de que me sacaran sangre, vi una cabellera rosa pasar por el pasillo, estaba a quince metros de las escaleras.**

**Esta vez me las pagaras – susurre malévolamente, empecé a echar a caminar hacia la pelo chicle y justo cuando la iba a alcanzar esta estaba a dos metros de las escaleras. Sin pensármelo dos veces empuje a la muy idiota, y empecé a ver como caía, mire aterrorizada hacia abajo ¡que había hecho!**

**-----------------Fin Pow---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de sangre que empezaba a salir de varias heridas.**

**Empezaron a venir los médicos y se llevaron en una camilla a Sakura, justo en ese momento Sasuke salio del baño, el miro totalmente asustado el cuerpo de Sakura, se veía extremadamente pálida, el Uchiha empezó a preguntarle a los médicos que había ocurrido, estos simplemente señalaron a Nanami, Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia ella y vio como dos guardias la sujetaban de los brazos, Sasuke la miro con furia y decepción, esta simplemente empezó a llorar…**

**Si Sakura no sobrevivía Sasuke se encargaría de que Nanami se pudriese en el fondo de una celda maloliente…**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO….**

**¡Sakura! ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Sasuke preocupado.**

**Si… pero dime, ¿Quién eres? – dijo La pelirosa un poco aturdida.**

**¿No sabes quien soy? – dijo el azabache.**

**No… lo único que se sobre ti es que tienes un buen culo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa seductora.**

¿REVIEWS?

Hola espero que os haya gustado este capitulo… y os pido por favor que pongáis reviews para saber vuestra opinión, bueno, bye-bye….


	10. Chapter 10

Pido perdón por haber tardado tanto, este fin de semana intentare subir otro capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis… (L)

Pow Sakura Haruno.

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, estos me dolían y veía borroso, no me acordaba lo que había sucedido pero supuse que estaba en un hospital por el molesto ruido del aparato de medir pulsaciones. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a un pelinegro dormido, estaba sentado en una silla que tenia pinta de ser incómoda, me fije más detalladamente en el, dios, este chico era un dios griego, me relamí los labios pensando como seria tenerle en la cama.

Me incorporé de la cama, extendí mi mano para tocarle un mechón de su pelo, pero justamente de repente abrió los ojos e inmediatamente aparté la mano.

Se levanto de la silla y se asomó a la puerta, creo que para llamar a alguien, e inmediatamente se giro hacia mí y me dijo.

-¿Sakura… te encuentras bien? – Dijo con un atisbo de preocupación el dios griego.

-Si… Pero dime, ¿Quién eres? – Dije aturdida, si conociese a este chico demasiado irresistible… me acordaría.

-¿No sabes quien soy?- Dijo el azabache.

-No… lo único que se de ti es que tienes un buen culo- Dije con una mirada seductora.

-No bromees conmigo– Me dijo levantando una ceja, como si le estuviese haciendo una broma.

- ¿Tú crees que esto es una broma? – Le dije mientras le cojia de la muñeca y le acercaba hacia mi, por lo cual en cuestión de segundos nuestras bocas se juntaron, el se quedo sorprendido, pero lo oculto, puse mi brazos alrededor de su cuello y empecé a mover mis labios.

El al principio no se movió, pero luego empezó a besarme con más efusividad de la que me esperaba, yo le seguía el ritmo… Pero este desenfreno de lenguas no duro mucho más que nada necesitábamos respirar.

Nos separamos lentamente le mire y vi que me miraba con detenimiento, y… ¿con una mota de lujuria?

De repente vi que se alejaba de mí y salía de la habitación a paso ligero.

-Y además besa bien- Susurré mientras una ligera risita salía de mis labios un poco rojos.

De repente entró una enfermera en mi cuarto y me informo que ya podía abandonar el hospital cuando ya quisiera, por lo cual me dio la ropa y los objetos que tenía en el momento que tuve el accidente.

Cuando salió la enfermera, me levanté de la cama bastante incómoda y mire la ropa que me había dado…

-¡Hhmp! Tengo que renovar mi ropa, para que sea más sexy – Susurré, hablando sobre la falda que tenia en mis manos, más que nada para mi gusto era un poco larga… A partir sería una nueva Sakura–Tengo que ir ahora mismo de compras – Sonreí – Pero antes, tengo que conocer a mi padre – Me puse seria.

Me vestí rápidamente y poco después marqué el número de Neji, el me acompañaría desde luego, y luego a lo mejor…

Hable con él y estuvo de acuerdo en llevarme a las oficinas de mi padre, así que dentro de poco lo conocería, por fin.

Cuando Neji vino al hospital ha recogerme, como saludo me besó en la boca y yo le seguí el juego.

Poco después salimos y fuimos en su coche deportivo hasta las oficinas de mi padre, realmente estaba nerviosa, incluso me temblaban las manos, pero obviamente tenía que ser fuerte…

Llegamos rápidamente a sus oficinas, la recepcionista nos saludo formalmente, pero me di cuenta que miró demasiado a Neji, subimos en el ascensor hasta la ultima planta, Neji me cojió de la mano, un acto que me tomo desprevenida, mas que nada Neji se veía muy frío con la gente.

Bajamos del ascensor y vi una gran puerta de madera con toques dorados, Neji me soltó la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me dijo que ahora seria mejor que me dejara sola para intimar con mi padre, así que llame a la puerta dando pequeños golpecitos, no entre hasta que escuche que una voz grave e imponente. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un hombre moreno con ojos verdes oscuros, este se levantó de su costoso sillón y me abrazo con fuerza y cariño. Por unos momentos agradecí ese contacto.

-Sakura, Neji me ha dicho que has tenido un accidente – Dijo preocupado.

- Si pero ya estoy bien, papá – dije con la voz un poco entrecortada, todavía no estaba acomstubrada a llamarle así.

-Me alegro así que a partir de ahora vivirás como una verdadera Namae – sonrió orgullosamente mi padre.

.

- Vale papá pero ya sabes que lo que me importa es que nos unamos mas – dije con un atisbo de felicidad en mi voz.

- De acuerdo hija, pero tengo algo que darte – dijo sonriente, mientras sacaba una tarjeta color platino y me la daba – Esta tarjeta no tiene limites puedes comprarte todo lo que quieras, no hace falta que te controles, y si quieres hoy mismo te puedes comprar un coche nuevo – Dijo con un tono de orgullo.

- Gracias papá, pero me tengo que ir de compras – Le saqué la lengua juguetonamente.

- Claro, luego nos veremos… y sobre la operación de tú madre yo la pagare cariño – Me dio dos besos en la mejilla y me fui sonriendo por lo que me había dicho sobre la operación de mi madre.

Antes de irme de compras fui a un concesionario de coches, exactamente de lujo, me compré uno negro era precioso, además con asientos de cuero y tenia todo tipo de accesorios en el coche, en definitiva el coche de ensueño.

Más tarde me fui de tiendas con mi nuevo coche a un centro comercial de lujo, que más dá si ahora no tenia limites para gastar. Me compre ropa nueva minifaldas, camisetas con escote, tacones, chaquetas, pero nada que pareciese de puta, obviamente no llegaría a tal punto, mas tarde compré perfumes, maquillajes…

Cosas que no me hubiese podido permitir anteriormente pero que igualmente viviría feliz.

En ese momento empezó a sonar mi móvil "última generación" antes de cojerlo mire quien me llamaba, era Ino, seguramente para quedar esta noche e irnos de fiesta, esta noche no iba a negarme, desde el accidente que no recuerdo muy bien me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas, disfrutar la vida, hable con Ino y quedé con ella en una discoteca muy reconocida llamada "Mistic".

Así que coji mi coche y me fui a mi casa, me duché, y mas tarde me arreglé, eran ya casi la una de la noche así que decidí salir ya hacia donde habíamos quedado, Ino y yo quedamos en la puerta de la discoteca pero los demás estarían dentro, además creo que invitó a Naruto y a unos amigos suyos.

Cojí el coche y me dirigí hacia la prestigiosa discoteca.

Llegué media hora mas tarde, desde que salí, un aparcacoches se monto en mi coche y le mande una mirada para que me lo cuidara bien, este simplemente me miro lujuriosamente. Anda que salidos están los tíos. Suspire, Ino estaba justamente en la cola de la entrada, y yo pasaba de hacer esa enorme cola, no sé como hay gente que hace cola durante horas solo para entrar en un local.

Ino iba con un vestido palabra de honor azul celeste con tonos plateados, ese vestido le favorecía mucho, además resaltaba su figura femenina y obviamente llevaba unos tacones bastante altos que le conjuntaban con el vestido.

Yo en cambio llevaba una minifalda pegada de estas que se llevan por debajo de los pechos que me hacia un buen culo, y la camiseta era mas o menos como una básica con flores preciosas, en cambio yo llevaba un poco menos de tacón pero igualmente conjuntada.

Ino me miro de arriba abajo, sorprendida por como iba vestida esta noche, pero no me extraña ella no está acostumbrada a verme ir tan corta de ropa. Por lo cual simplemente sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

Sakura si ahora toda tu ropa es así, me voy a quedar a vivir en tu armario – Dijo en tono de broma.

Pues todo gracias a mi padre, que además me ha dado una tarjeta platino sin límites – sonreí.

¿Qué? Que morro que tienes cerda – Dijo sorprendida.

Si, por lo cual yo paso de esperar esta cola de mierda – Sonreí mientras la cojo de la mano y la llevo hasta la puerta VIP.

El segurata nos miro, y me pregunto nuestros nombres, le dije mi nombre con el apellido de mi padre, "Namae" y este inmediatamente nos dejó pasar, y cuando pasamos Ino y yo empezamos a reírnos.

Cerda, eres una cabrona, si esto es así en todos los sitios… Podremos entrar donde queramos – Sonrió divertidamente.

Si, pero la buena compañía no la hace el dinero – dije refiriéndome a ella.

Como te quiero frentona – dijo abrazándome- yo también te quiero cerda – sonreí.

Entramos a la discoteca, estaba llenísima, el olor a sudor entró por mis fosas nasales, y respiré asqueada.

Oye Ino hay un sitio más apartado – Dije.

Claro, la zona VIP tía… Pero no sé si estará ocupada.

Bueno pues si eso luego nos pasamos por ahí – le guiñé un ojo pícaramente- pero de momento… ¡A bailar! – Sonreí alegremente mientras cojía de la mano a Ino, llevándola a la pista de baile, empezamos a mover nuestras caderas sensualmente mientras nos reíamos.

-Cariño, mira que pibon hay ahí- dijo señalando a un chico con la cabeza, se parecía mucho al chico del hospital pero no era el, más que nada por el corte de pelo y este parecía mucho mas pálido.

- Provocale, seguro que viene a por ti – sonreí mientras le echaba una sonrisa cómplice, Ino simplemente sonrió al chico que había fichado y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Me fijé instintivamente en la gente que había a su alrededor y sorprendentemente estaban Naruto, Neji y otros chicos que no conocía, entre ellos el chico que besé en el hospital, me sonrojé un poco pero con el colorete no se me notó.

-Frentona, te importa que me vaya con el chico este a bailar- dijo refiriéndose a que el chico se dirigía hacia nosotras dos.

-Claro que no cerda, pásatelo bien – la dije mientras la guiñaba el ojo, ella simplemente sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ya que el chico ya la estaba proponiendo bailar, esta claramente aceptó, por lo cual se adentraron en la pista de baile.

Yo me quedé bailando sola hasta que, noté que alguien me cogía por la cintura y me daba la vuelta, yo sonreí al ver quien era.


End file.
